Mi Amigo, Mi Familia
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Sonic y Tails. Los mejores amigos, y los mejores hermanos. Ni las más mundanas actividades pueden hacer sus vidas aburridas, ¿cierto? Serie de One-Shots girando alrededor de su relación fraternal. Capítulo 4 - Comienzos: Ese día, Miles conoció a alguien que cambiaría su vida.
1. Noche de Padres y Maestros

******Summary del capítulo****:**Sonic ahora es un adulto a los ojos del gobierno, y ha sido declarado, legalmente, como la persona responsable de Tails, quien ha decidido entrar a un colegio recientemente. El erizo es forzado a atender a su primera Noche de Padres y Maestros para averiguar más sobre el progreso de Tails en sus clases._**  
**_

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a SEGA.**_

* * *

Desde su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Sonic se había encontrado más y más involucrado en el crecimiento de su mejor amigo, Tails.

Desde que lo conoció lo había estado, pero nunca al punto de ese momento.

Tails había sido enviado una carta hace tres meses, invitándolo a estudiar en uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de Station Square.

Uno se preguntaría, ¿para qué lo necesitaba? Tails era un niño prodigio, podía arreglárselas sin ir a la escuela nunca y aún así sería más inteligente que la mayoría.

Esa había sido la lógica de Tails, pero aún así había aceptado la invitación. No tanto por él mismo, sino por otra persona.

Sonic.

Tails ahora tenía doce años, y Sonic diecinueve. El zorro se había hecho más independiente, no necesitaba que Sonic estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo.

Y, aún así, Sonic había reaccionado de manera contraria, y se apegó más a él.

El erizo asumía que los padres moldeaban sus rutinas alrededor de los niños a lo largo del tiempo, siendo que tenían toda la vida del niño para ajustarse. Pero es una historia diferente si nunca has sido un padre antes, para repentinamente encontrarte con un joven adolescente y tener que acomodar todo lo que haces alrededor de él. Lo cual podía describir su situación actual con Tails.

Había sido una experiencia distinta cuando ambos, Tails y Sonic, eran menores de edad. El zorro nunca había sido más que el mejor amigo, a veces llamado hermano, del héroe azul, al que cuidaba constantemente, pero no más. No era mentira que Tails estaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo trataba de la manera que quería que lo tratasen: como su amigo.

Ninguno de los dos era un adulto, así que agentes de servicios sociales los visitaban de vez en cuando para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien con ambos. Mas, una vez que Sonic se convirtió legalmente en un adulto, también se convirtió en la persona completamente responsable del bienestar del mecánico de dos colas.

Ahora no los visitaban los agentes para ver si ambos seguían bien y tenían lo necesario para subsistir; ahora era para ver que Sonic no hubiera dejado sin comer a Tails, o lo hubiera dejado solo por mucho tiempo, o no lo hubiera auxiliado en caso de una explosión por uno de los inventos del niño.

Claro, era ilógico pensar que de niños ambos fueran perfectamente capaces de sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero que siendo mayores iban a morir por la más pequeña cosa. Pero ese es el gobierno para ti.

Sonic no iba a argumentar contra nadie por algo tan simple como cuidar a alguien que había vivido con él desde hace años. Pero la diferencia de circunstancias eran, sin duda, algo que tomar en cuenta.

Él había dejado a Tails atrás en múltiples ocasiones, ya sea por el deseo de tenerlo fuera de peligro, o a veces por pura falta de conciencia. Así era antes, pero si hacía eso y se iba por un mes sin dar noticia a Tails ahora, el adolescente era inmediatamente retirado del cuidado del erizo.

A pesar de esforzarse tanto, Sonic encontraba algo difícil el tener que ser responsable de un niño, de manera que un padre lo sería con su hijo, cuando nunca tuvo que hacerlo antes.

Lo que nos trae de vuelta a reorganizar sus actividades para que convengan con el cuidado de Miles 'Tails' Prower. Él era un héroe, dejando fuera la modestia, y tenía que estar fuera para encargarse de cualquier peligro casi todo el tiempo. Pero tenía en mente que había un chico que necesitaba (a los ojos del gobierno, por lo menos) de su cuidado, y aunque no pudiera manejarlo muy bien de vez en cuando, siempre se aseguraba de que hubiera al menos una persona que vigilara a Tails cuando él no pudiese.

Amy parecía estar actuando como niñera muy frecuentemente debido a eso.

Había, sin embargo, actividades que Amy ni nadie podían cubrir por él. Y una de estas era atender la noche de padres y maestros organizada por el colegio que Tails había comenzado a atender desde hace dos meses. La misma escuela que había enviado la dichosa carta.

Siendo honestos, Sonic había sido el que insistió en que Tails aceptara la invitación. Era conveniente en muchos sentidos: le daba a él un poco de tiempo libre, Tails disfrutaba de esos ambientes educativos, y así evitaban una pelea con la agente de servicios sociales.

Así que ahora iba de camino a la escuela de su amigo, preparándose para escuchar lo que sea que sus profesores tuvieran que decir de él.

Un escuela por la noche, con todas las luces encendidas y obviamente llena de personas, probablemente sería una vista atemorizante para muchos. Y él no era la excepción.

Había tomado lugar en una pequeña silla de plástico, esperando a que llegara su turno para encontrarse con la profesora de Tails. No teniendo más que hacer, se puso a pensar en lo que dicha maestra pudiera decir sobre la educación del chico. En ese momento sentía la abrumante sensación de preocupación de que quizá no había dado lo mejor de si; quizá no había enseñado a Tails lo suficiente o estado ahí para él lo suficiente. Tal vez todas esas aventuras a las que había llevado al zorro no eran la mejor cosa para ayudarlo en su vida.

Estas preocupaciones tuvieron tiempo para crecer, siendo que no fue hasta treinta minutos después que finalmente lo llamaron a la oficina de la profesora. Aunque se sentía nervioso, intentaba esconderlo con una de sus sonrisas.

"No hay necesidad de que se presente, Señor Sonic," dijo la mujer detrás del escritorio, una humana de apariencia joven con el cabello atado firmemente por detrás, "todos en este universo han escuchado de usted."

Sonic simplemente ofreció otra sonrisa en respuesta antes de que se le fuera indicado que tomara asiento del lado opuesto del escritorio.

"Si Miles no lo ha mencionado antes, yo soy la subdirectora y profesora de matemáticas, la señorita Gilford," Sonic fue informado, "y quiero decir que es todo un honor tener al acompañante del afamado héroe, Sonic the Hedgehog, enlistado en nuestro colegio."

"Solo espero que mi, _nuestra_ posición de… 'celebridades' no afecte como es tratado."

Estar en tal situación le estaba comenzando a alterar. No recordaba haber hablado tan formalmente desde hace años.

Los ojos de la señorita Gilford se abrieron de par en par, y movió su cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente; "Claro que no, Señor Sonic. Miles no recibe ningún tipo de favoritismo en lo absoluto y es tratado como a el resto de la clase."

Dudaba que esto fuera cierto para todos los profesores del zorro, pero estaba dispuesto a darle a esta mujer por lo menos el beneficio de la duda.

"Me agrada escuchar eso," contestó, "porque lo que más me importa es cómo está yendo Tails en sus estudios." Había resaltado el nombre del muchacho, llamándolo Tails y no Miles, como la mujer hacía, en un intento indirecto de hacer que ella misma dejara de llamar al chico por ese nombre que Tails había hecho muy claro no le gustaba tanto.

Hubo un momento en el que la señorita Gilford rebuscaba entre alguna de las notas preparadas por el resto de los profesores de Tails antes de que diera una respuesta, "Hay muy poco de lo que preocuparse en ese aspecto. Miles esta consiguiendo un nivel sobresaliente de resultados en sus clases."

"¿Así que todo está bien?" Sonic checó, sintiendo un alivio de la injustificada incertidumbre sobre el progreso de Tails.

"Sólo hay una cosa…"

Siempre tenía que haber una cosa.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó el erizo, sintiendo los nervios resurgir.

"No hay forma delicada de poner esto… El joven Miles está reprobando Cocina," la señorita Gilford contestó, sintiéndose incómoda teniendo que dar esa información a alguien tan famoso como Sonic.

"¿Cocina?" repitió el héroe, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

¿Eso era_ todo_?

"Lo siento mucho, Señor Sonic, pero Miles sencillamente no puede completar incluso la más fácil de las recetas sin, bueno… crear un desastre a pequeña escala. No debería preocuparse tanto, no hay un examen sobre eso este año, por lo menos, pero ciertamente es algo que debería alentarle a practicar."

Sonic rió un poco; "No se preocupe, Tails practica mucho en casa."

Y era cierto. Con el paso de lo años, Tails se había puesto la meta de llegar a un grado de excelencia en todo lo posible.

Y es que ese zorro era un perfeccionista desquiciado.

Sin embargo, había una sola cosa en la que Tails era incapaz de si quiera llegar a un nivel mediocre: cocina.

Esto no era algo que lo detuviese, de todas maneras, e intentaba mejorar en la cocina incansablemente, pasando horas y horas tratando de hacer algo por lo menos comestible.

Si hubiera sabido que eso era lo único en lo que iba mal en la escuela, entonces no se hubiera preocupado en lo mínimo. La falta de habilidad de Tails en ese ámbito era obvia para todos lo que en algún momento habían cometido el error de probar alguno de sus platos.

"¿Está seguro? Por los resultados que hemos recibido, muchos de sus maestros asumían que nunca había estado en una cocina antes," la Señorita Gilford chilló, obviamente temerosa de ofenderlo.

"Tails prácticamente ha estado viviendo en nuestra cocina," respondió Sonic, aún sonriendo, "Quizá no sea muy bueno en eso, pero toma mucho orgullo en sus creaciones experimentales."

"De eso es lo que estamos preocupados," admitió Gilford, "porque Miles ha mencionado que está interesado en continuar con esa materia en años próximos. Hemos intentado convencerle de seguir otras opciones en las que él tiene talento natural, pero sigue insistiendo en la cocina."

"Ya veo…" musitó Sonic, la sonrisa lentamente desapareciendo.

"Como su encargado, o padre, si quiere llamarlo así, recomendaría que intente convencerle de ir por otras cosas, como la mecánica, o bien ayudarle a mejorar sus habilidades de cocina, si eso es posible," la señorita Gilford concluyó.

Asintiendo, el erizo respondió, "Muchas gracias por sus consejos, Señorita. Y tengo que agradecerle por su consideración y cuidado que le ha demostrado a Tails desde que comenzó a estudiar aquí."

"Oh, no, no es nada. Si quiere saber más sobre el progreso de Miles, sólo tiene que contactarnos y preguntar. Pero por el momento tengo a otras personas que atender antes de que termine la noche," Gilford dijo.

"Claro. Me retiraré, entonces," Sonic se levantó de su silla nuevamente. Y con un agradecimiento a la mujer por su tiempo, se fue de la oficina.

Fue a casa esa noche con más en su mente de lo que él pensaba que tendría, a penas notando cuando Amy abrió la puerta del frente por él.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" la alegre erizo rosa preguntó, a la vez que él entraba.

"Bien en su mayoría."

"¿En su mayoría?"Amy podía leerlo como a un libro.

"Había una cosa, como siempre," respondió Sonic, y luego cambió el tema, "¿Dónde está Tails?"

"¿Dónde crees? Está en la cocina haciendo un platillo a la… algo con un vegetal extraño y algunas chispas de chocolate encima. ¿Podrías cancelar la orden?" rió Amy de buena manera.

"No, creo que no lo haré esta vez…"

"Bueno, es tu estómago el que estará pagando las consecuencias en la mañana," la erizo advirtió.

"No si puedo ayudarlo," argumentó Sonic, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Estas familiarizado con su cocina, sé que lo estas," la chica llamó. Sabía lo suficiente como para no intentar detener al hombre una vez que tenía un objetivo en la cabeza, de cualquier manera.

Sonic ignoró este comentario, caminando a donde Tails estaba mezclando, con una expresión de pura determinación en su rostro, lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un salmón en un tazón de una pasta verdosa con un olor extraño.

Él era responsable de él, y su mejor amigo, lo sabía. Él quería ser bueno en todo, lo sabía también. Él no poseía ni la más mínima habilidad en crear algo comestible; su sistema digestivo lo sabía mejor que nadie más. Pero lo que él quería hacer era dominar la cocina. Eso es lo que aprendió hoy.

Y Sonic, aunque probablemente no el mejor padre, encargado, o amigo del mundo, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer sería ayudarlo a aprender a cocinar mejor, no a tratar de convencerlo de hacer alguna otra cosa que él no quería.

Mientras sacaba la cabeza de salmón del tazón, sólo para descubrir que había sido rellenado con espagueti y mermelada, se dio cuenta de que tenía un par de largos años frente a él…

* * *

_Finalmente pruebo la libertad después de cinco meses de sangre, sudor y lágrimas con este proyecto infernal del colegio. Hoy fue la fecha de entrega, y me pude retirar temprano del colegio, y de pura alegría me decidía a escribir esto._

_Es un One-Shot bastante largo. Y también la prueba/apertura antes de comenzar con una colección de One-Shots centrados en Sonic y Tails y su relación fraternal. En estos últimos meses me he convertido en una fan de estos dos como hermanos/mejores amigos/familia, y me quise unir al tren de fans y escribir una historia así._

_La señorita Gilford no es un personaje oficial, obviamente, quizá la vuelva a utilizar si el algún momento llegara a tener la necesidad, pero por el momento esta será su única historia._

_El asunto de los servicios sociales (y mi nueva obsesión por la hermandad de Sonic y Tails) lo saqué de las historias de Hikari-san42, y si saben inglés y no lo han leído, les recomiendo fuertemente su historia "The Genesis of a Generation"._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Las críticas y comentarios son todos muy bien recibidos. Me gustaría recibir recomendaciones en como mejorar y hacer más natural la relación entre Sonic y Tails, y en qué podría mejorar la caracterización._

**_Además, ideas y sugerencias, cosas que les gustaría ver con respecto a la relación de Sonic y Tails, son muy apreciadas, ¿eh?_**

_¡Hasta luego, gente bonita!_


	2. Adolescencia

**Summary del capítulo****: **Una cosa es tratar con niños: inocentes, ingenuos, dales una paleta y son felices. Pero tratar con adolescentes es una historia completamente diferente, historia que se puede resumir con una palabra: Hormonas. Sonic aprenderá las singularidades de cuidar de un par de adolescentes de la manera difícil._  
_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

* * *

Sonic no había considerado ciertos aspectos cuando decidió invitar a Tails a vivir con él. En ese tiempo, el zorrito era a penas un niño de tres años, y el erizo había estado extasiado de tener a alguien que pudiera llamar 'hermano'. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó y ese pequeño zorro comenzó a crecer, algunas cosas se hicieron muy difíciles de ignorar para él.

Niños, los podía manejar con relativa facilidad.

Adolescentes, por otra parte, eran un asunto completamente diferente.

Y no era de ninguna ayuda que Cream, ahora una adolescente al igual que Tails, se estuviera quedando con ellos en lo que su madre regresaba de un viaje a Apotos.

Para comenzar, los adolescentes cambiaban de humor tantas veces como de calcetines. O, en otras palabras, constantemente.

Dos adolescentes, quejándose por las grandes injusticias de la vida (cómo lo sería el que alguien se hubiese comido el último panqué), creaban una nube de depresión y negatividad que se introduciría en todo ser viviente que se acercara demasiado. Incluso el siempre alegre héroe azul luchaba para contrarrestar las fuerzas de la agonía que irradiaban sus acompañantes.

Una frase favorita de los chicos, Sonic aprendió, era "sólo un minuto". No importaba cuáles fuesen las circunstancias, ya sea ir a cenar, alistarse para ir a algún lado, o hacer una tarea, Sonic calculó, no hallando más qué hacer en lo que esperaba al par de jóvenes, que "sólo un minuto" era aproximadamente usada el noventa y cuatro punto dos porciento de las veces como respuesta para cualquier petición.

Desafortunadamente para el impaciente corredor, la definición adolescente de un minuto era más fácil de medir con un calendario que con un reloj. El erizo se dio cuenta de eso de una de las peores maneras posibles: Esperando a que Cream terminara con el espejo del baño.

Los jóvenes estaban extremadamente preocupados con su apariencia. Una mañana, Cream estaba inusualmente enfurecida y declaró que no tenía nada que ponerse para un gran evento al que habían sido invitados ese día. Una mirada hacia su habitación después del berrinche de la chica le hizo notar que la mayor parte de su guardarropa estaba tirada alrededor de su cuarto, tal como si un tornado hubiera pasado por allí, haciendo que Sonic entrara en desacuerdo con ella.

Y no era sólo Cream, oh no. Tails no era inmune a la preocupación sobre su apariencia tampoco. El mecánico pidió el espejo una mañana, diciendo que sería por "sólo un minuto". (Otra vez, el Minuto Adolescente.) Veintidós "sólo un minuto" y seis "casi listo" después, Tails había peinado su 'flequillo' de por lo menos treinta maneras diferentes… para al final dejarlo de la misma manera en que lo tenía siempre.

La gota que derramó el vaso ese día fue cuando Tails salió del baño, se detuvo frente a Sonic, y preguntó, en un tono sorpresivamente acusatorio, "Sonic, ¿por qué no me dijiste que así se veía mejor desde el principio?"

…esa pregunta fue inmediatamente seguida por otra, esta vez más alarmada: "¡Sonic! ¿Por qué te golpeas la cabeza contra la pared?"

Y todo eso era sin contar esa adorable cosita que pasaba a las señoritas una vez que alcanzaban cierta edad. Sonic, siempre atento a las necesidades de los demás, aún si le avergonzaba un poco, intentaba ser de tanta ayuda como pudiese para Cream. Tails, en la otra mano, estaba completamente perturbado por la idea, y decidió pretender que tal cosa no existía.

Y luego estaba el inevitable interés en el sexo opuesto. Sonic nunca estuvo tan interesado en dicho tema (no hasta que ya había superado la adolescencia y era un adulto, por lo menos). Pensó que ese modelo de héroe casto quedaría grabado en la mente de su mejor amigo.

Pero quizá Sonic era un caso especial. Uno en un millón. Uno sin hormonas.

…Sí, eso debía ser; porque Tails parecía haber sustituido toda materia de su cuerpo por hormonas, lo cuál resultaba en tartamudeos, sonrojos, oraciones que no salían de la manera intencionada, y otros tantos comportamientos vergonzosos.

Un buen ejemplo de esto sería cuando Cream le decía algo tan simple a Tails como un "buenos días". En una ocasión, ella le preguntó si quería que le preparase desayuno. Él chilló algo en relación a las mariposas, se dio vuelta para escapar… y chocó contra la pared.

Una sangrienta nariz tratada después, Tails se retiró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. La anteriormente mencionada nube de depresión que siguió fue tan grande que podía consumir a la casa completa. Era poderosa, y muy, muy contagiosa, y nadie estaba a salvo.

Cuando Amy llegó una hora después para invitar a Sonic en una cita, el héroe estaba luchando para que le importara. El mundo era un lugar cruel. ¿Qué importaba una cita? Todo era fútil…

Afortunadamente, se deshizo de esos sentimientos bastante rápido.

Sonic mantenía un ojo en ellos y la posible atracción entre Cream y Tails. Por lo general, de cualquier manera, no había problemas. No parecían estar realmente interesados y no pasaban más lejos de reconocer que había una persona atractiva del sexo opuesto dentro del mismo lugar. Todo estaba bien dentro de ese frente.

No entendía por qué Amy le decía que tuviese cuidado de dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo…

Hasta una tarde en la que Sonic accidentalmente los encontró besándose en la sala. Cuando el par se dio cuenta de que tenían compañía no deseada, intentaron separarse tan pronto posible. La nariz de Tails chocó contra la frente de Cream, haciendo audible un 'crack' que hasta al erizo le dolió; la nariz del chico empezó a sangrar inmediatamente. Cream se sonrojó de la humillación y explotó en un mar de lágrimas, y los dos adolescentes salieron de la escena a una velocidad que tenía el potencial de poner celoso a Sonic.

Fue hasta una semana entera después que Tails se dignó a mirar a su amigo, y mucho más antes de que pudieran hacer contacto visual. Cream mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo por un par de días, no atreviéndose a mirar a nadie.

Sonic sólo suspiraba ante todo esto. Él tuvo su edad alguna vez, pero no recordaba que fuese tan complicado…

Un caso en un millón, le repetía Amy con respecto a eso.

Aún con todo lo anterior y todas las cosas que no fueron mencionadas, Sonic apreciaba eternamente la compañía de Tails, y Cream no era una mala adición, tampoco.

El erizo felicitaba a Tails cuando regresaba a casa, todo sonrisas, por sus perfectas calificaciones en el colegio, ignorando cortésmente la clase de cocina. El proyecto de artes de Cream fue presentado en famoso museo, y Sonic pospuso todos sus compromisos para estar con ella. Sonic regañaba a Tails cuando se metía en problemas con otro chico, y le daba a Cream un hombro en el cual llorar cuando un problema con una amiga se volvía demasiado para manejarlo.

No eran sus hijos, y no tenían relación alguna. Pero, por el momento, era responsable de ellos, y era una responsabilidad que tomaba muy en serio… pero tomar algo en serio no significaba que no podían tener un poco de diversión.

Al final de un particularmente cansado día, uno que consistió de varios ciudadanos en busca de ayuda y buscar el dichoso restaurante al que Amy le rogaba que la llevara, pero que no sabía ni dónde estaba ni cómo se llamaba, y sólo le dio un par de datos para que lo encontrara, Sonic se fue hacia la sala después de la cena, la cual fue preparada por Cream, y se desplomó en el sofá. Estaba agotado. Dejó que los más jóvenes de encargaran de los platos y de limpiar. Sólo quería sentarse ahí y no moverse por un rato.

Un poco después, escuchó pasos, pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos para ver quién era. Sólo podía haber dos culpables, y viendo que los pasos son ligeros y lentos, deduce que se trata de Cream. Los pasos se aproximaron al sofá y se detuvieron, y sintió más peso situándose en el sofá, y luego una cabeza estaba reposando en su brazo. "Se ve tan cansado como yo me siento, Señor Sonic." La femenina voz pertenecía, efectivamente, a Cream.

"Ha sido un largo día."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que más pasos se acercaran –estos eran un poco más ruidosos y pesados, indicando la llegada de Miles 'Tails' Prower. Sintió movimiento a su lado. Un vistazo probó que Tails había tomado la otra esquina del sillón, al otro lado de Cream, y se apoyó en el brazo del mueble.

"Voto por que no nos movamos," dijo el zorro, cerrando sus ojos.

Hubo un murmullo de aceptación de la idea, y todos se quedaron callados, entrando en un estado soñoliento…

Y entonces…

"¿Tails?" Cream habló despacio. "¿Terminaste con los platos?"

Hubo una pausa antes de que el mencionado respondiera.

"…Lo haré en un minuto."

* * *

_Probé la libertad y así como llegó se fue. Aunque, admito, es por algo positivo. Me estoy preparando para viajar como una majestuosa águila por un mes, y tengo que hacer muchas cosas para prepararme, así que no mucho tiempo para la diversión que es escribir sin recibir paga alguna. Meh. No historias en verano, lo cual es una pena porque ya comencé a escribir los primeros capítulos de otras dos historias que tengo en mente. Pero, el lado bueno es que dentro de este par de semanas verán, por fin, el final de Baseball, y escribiré tantos capítulos como puedo para esta historia._

_Así es, oficialmente, esto será una colección de One-Shots. Tengo por el momento otras tres ideas (o sea, tres capítulos más), pero para mantener las cosas vivas, **pueden decirme qué les gustaría ver, una idea, una sugerencia**, y trataré de plasmarla. Pero como ustedes quieran. Whatevs._

_Siendo sincera, la mayoría de mis ideas queda en el ámbito de relación padre-hijo, y no tanto hermanos. No sé por qué esa obsesión... Así que si pudieran sugerirme cosas con respecto a la hermandad, sería muy apreciado, ¿eh?_

_Hablando de otras cosas, ¿qué tal les parece Lost World? Y, además, ¡el cumpleaños veintidós de Sonic se acerca! ¡Woohoo!  
_

_Y.. ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Se acabó el cereal de chocolate! Poder de depresión adolescente: ¡Activado! ¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGH!_


	3. Consejos

**Summary del capítulo****: **Era cuestión de tiempo para que Tails pidiera ayuda con uno de los más grandes problemas conocidos para el joven adolescente: Las chicas. Sonic no podía decir que no se lo esperaba..._  
_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

* * *

Tails estuvo parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sonic por un largo momento, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro mientras trataba de decidirse. Tenía una rutina: daría un paso dentro del cuarto, luego cambiaría de opinión y saldría de nuevo y saltaría en su lugar un poco, y luego a repetir todo el proceso.

Se había alejado de la puerta por, probablemente, la decimoctava vez, pero cambió de opinión y se dio la vuelta, determinado a entrar allí y hacer lo que había ido a hacer… sólo para encontrar que Sonic estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión extrañada en su rostro. "Tails, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Tails se veía, apropiadamente, avergonzado, pero se recuperó después de un segundo de silencio, "¡Sonic, necesito tu ayuda! ¡Es una emergencia!"

El erizo levantó una ceja. Estaba seguro que lo que sea que estaba en la mente de su amigo era serio en los ojos del zorro, pero había una diferencia entre lo que un héroe adulto consideraba una emergencia, y lo que un chico de dieciséis años consideraba como tal.

"De acuerdo," Sonic accedió, haciendo un ademán para que entrara a su habitación. "¿Por qué no entras y te sientas y me dices qué te pasa?"

Tails abrió la boca, y aunque dudó un poco, dijo velozmente, "¡necesito saber sobre chicas!"

…eso era algo que Sonic sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero aún así le sorprendió que se lo preguntara tan directamente. "Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?"

Si alguien hubiera sugerido a Sonic como un buen guía en el ámbito de las mujeres hace unos cuantos años, Tails se hubiera reído en su cara. Sonic era la persona más indiferente al amor que conocía.

Claro, cuando por fin accedió a tener novia, mostró que sabía lo suficiente como para tener a Amy siempre contenta.

"Bueno… ¿cómo les hablo?" Tails preguntó, ahora un poco más tímidamente. "Especialmente si es una chica que me gusta mucho."

Ah, así que era eso. Sonic ya lo había notado tiempo atrás, pero nunca lo mencionó por temor de avergonzar al chico. Ya era bastante difícil ser un adolescente sin tener que preocuparse sobre cosas como el amor y que los adultos estén enterados de sus intereses románticos.

"¿…hay una chica que te guste mucho?" preguntó inocentemente.

La reacción a esa pregunta no tenía precio. Tails saltó de la cama, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, y agitó los brazos frente a él como un lunático. "¡No! ¡No! ¡Para nada! Sólo estaba… ¡sólo curiosidad! ¡En caso de que haya una chica en algún momento! ¡S-sí, eso es! A-así que…" se sentó de nuevo y cruzó sus brazos, mirando a todas partes menos al erizo, "…¿qué tengo que hacer?"

Sonic se tocó la barbilla en profundo pensamiento. "Bien, Tails… ¿lo que quieres es saber cómo pedirle a esta chica hipotética que salga contigo? ¿O sólo hablarte?"

El joven comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente. "La que sea, a decir verdad…"

"Muy bien," el héroe dijo con una sonrisa. "Veamos… si estuviera en la misión de conseguir la atención de una chica en el sentido romántico, me aseguraría de ser educado, especialmente al principio. Quizá llevarle algo. Las flores siempre son un buen detalle. Y le preguntaría, sin ser muy explícito, si está bien que la acompañe o no. Pequeños pasos, la verdad. Y-"

"¡Lo tengo! Tails volvió a levantarse, ahora con una expresión victoriosa. "¡Gracias!"

Estaba fuera del cuarto antes de que Sonic pudiera si quiera parpadear, dejando al mayor sentado en la esquina contraria de la cama con la boca abierta, predispuesto a hablar. Poco después, el erizo giró la cabeza y vio la puerta por la que su 'hermano' había desaparecido apresuradamente.

…tal vez debió haberle enseñado a tener paciencia. Ah, bueno, ya no se podía hacer nada. Riendo un poco por todo el evento, Sonic regresó su atención a su anterior tarea: dormir. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y ver qué pasaba.

La respuesta llegaría algunos días después. Amy había llamado, comentándole de sus planes del día, entre lo que mencionó que Cream iría a la librería esa tarde, y que si quería pasar un rato con ella en lo que esperaba a que la coneja regresara.

Una vez que Sonic regresó a su casa, estaba a punto de entrar cuando volteó a ver a su lado, y pudo notar a un par de chicos, un zorro y una coneja, para ser exactos, estaban caminando lado a lado, en la dirección contraria de la casa. Tails estaba cargando un par de libros, asegurados debajo de su brazo; las manos de Cream estaban vacías, y a un lado de una de sus orejas, una flor, adornada con un listón azul, estaba firmemente posada.

Que interesante…

Sonriendo, Sonic abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. En el camino, pasó por el cuarto de Tails; la puerta estaba abierta. Y en el buró había restos de un listón, así como algunos pétalos caídos. No había estado allí cuando se fue.

…Que interesante, en verdad.

* * *

_¡Ahí va! Otro capítulo, y sólo dos días después del anterior. Es un récord para mi. Se darán cuenta de que varían de longitud; se tendrán que acostumbrar a las variaciones, algunos días ganarán la lotería, y otros... no tanto. Hay ideas que tardan en desarrollarse y otras que quedan bien siendo breves. Me pareció que esta, particularmente, sería mejor si lo dejaba corto, en lugar de extenderme con explicaciones innecesarias. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Cambiando de tema, sólo un pa__r de días más para el cumpleaños del idiota azul._

_Ahora, aquí voy a responder a todos los reviews, no más mensajes privados, sino aquí, ¿de acuerdo? (Claro, haré excepciones si, por algún motivo, llegara a tener demasiados reviews, lo cual dudo.)_

**katy light hedgehog: **Bien, si te gustó por el Taiream, aquí tienes más. Pero sí, sería una vergüenza total que te pasara algo similar. Sobre las ideas, que a ambos les guste la misma chica... no sé, por lo menos en esta historia, mientras Sonic sea representado como un adulto, está saliendo con Amy, y Tails está interesado en Cream, pero ya veré si hay forma de hacerlo funcionar. Y pues con lo de los consejos de chicas, ¡aquí esta! Honestamente, esta era una de las "tres dichosas ideas" que dije que tenía. Pero ya que lo mencionaste y fuiste la primera en comentar, pues decidí que sería la primera que haría.

**Sonamyxsiempre: **Disfruta mientras puedas antes de entrar en estos líos de la adolescencia. De verdad.

**waiting 27: **¡Oh, wow, me alegra que te haya gustado eso! Igual son mis partes favoritas, y no lo digo porque yo lo haya escrito, ¿eh?. Y pues los One-Shots me permiten hacer lo que quiera sin preocuparme de mucho, así que sí está muy bien, en mi opinión. Y con respecto a tu idea... ¿sabes? Suena bien, no lo tenía planeado, pero creo que podré hacer algo con eso. ¡Muchas gracias por la sugerencia!

**yanin15: **¡Gracias! Lo de imitar e idolatrar al mayor es algo que tenía planeado hacer, pero no había pensado en las competencias. Seguro que será interesante escribir algo sobre eso. ¡Te agradezco las ideas, Yanin! Y, como verás, estoy intentando hacer tantas actualizaciones como pueda.

**Marceline2812: **Gracias; no te preocupes con eso, no esperaba que todos dijeran algo al respecto, de todas maneras. ¡Que bien que te haya gustado!

_Eso es todo, si tienen algo que decir, siéntanse libres de hacerlo, colegas. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!__  
_


	4. Comienzos

**Summary del capítulo: **Por más difícil que sea creer que Sonic y Tails no se conocían desde que nacieron, así es. Siempre hay un comienzo para todo.

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

* * *

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, la vista que daba la costa de South Island hubiera fascinado a Miles, y hubiera corrido a jugar con el agua como el niño entusiasta que era. Pero el chico estaba inusualmente antipático ese día, y así el escenario pasó más o menos sin notar, aunque era imposible ignorar del todo las enormes brisas que atacaban la isla.

Una inspección rápido le aseguró que estaba solo en la playa, cosa que agradecía; estaba completamente seguro que hubiera sido de terrible compañía en ese momento. Su par de colas estaban decaídas, al contrario de lo normal.

No tenía mucho de qué hablar. No era nada de lo que se pudiera o quisiera quejarse; era lo suficientemente inteligente para reconocer que podría estar mucho peor de lo que ya estaba.

Muchos se preguntaban en silencio por qué se veía tan deprimido cuando algo tan grandioso pasaba por la isla.

O alguien, en este caso…

Cuando alguien sugirió la idea ante él, estaba perfectamente bien con ella, aún si internamente era demasiado realista sobre sus posibilidades. Se enorgullecía de ser alguien realista la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero también era joven, y no había podido evitar soñar con los mejores de los casos si algo así llegara a pasar.

La inteligencia y la razón no siempre triunfaban sobre la juventud.

Miles podía recordar exactamente lo sorprendido que estuvo cuando vio en los periódicos noticias sobre el afamado erizo… específicamente, que había llegado a South Island. Tan emocionado estaba, de hecho, que recortó una foto del héroe de una hoja del periódico, para poder reconocerlo si llegara a verlo.

En ese momento, había quedado sin habla, incapaz de si quiera cuestionar la veracidad. Y así los días pasaron en lo que parecía un segundo, un millón de preparativos y planes y recordatorios e instrucciones para la visita del erizo. Compórtate. Cuida tus modales. No hables a menos que te hablen a ti. Presta atención. Trabaja duro.

Para el momento en que pudo procesarlo todo, estaba caminando solo en por la costa de la isla, con sólo el aire como compañía.

Miles había escuchado mucho de Sonic the Hedgehog; todos los que leyeran los periódicos o vieran las noticias lo habían hecho, y Miles era lector voraz de todo texto que pudiera tener entre sus manos. En esos artículos y entrevistas, siempre parecía alguien placentero, divertido y amable.

Pero mientras más vagaba por la arena, más tiempo tenía su mente para actuar y plantar las semillas de la incertidumbre. Comenzó a imaginarse cosas, como los niños hacen sin importar su inteligencia. Incluso adultos inteligentes y razonables podían ser presa fácil para las extrañas imágenes producidas por sus subconscientes en situaciones similares.

Y la bien entrenada mente de Miles estaba yendo más rápido que lo que Sonic pudiera correr.

¿Qué haría si lo veía? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sonic? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él mismo? ¿Sería posible que la impresión que daban las noticias fuera incorrecta? ¿Podía alguien tan destacado ser en verdad tan amistoso como parecía en las entrevistas? ¿No es que las personas famosas se creen mejores que los demás?

No todo ese razonamiento tenía sentido, pero para cuando decidió que había caminado suficiente y se sentó en un tronco caído, ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, aterrado de lo que pudiera pasar si veía a Sonic a si quiera diez metros de distancia.

Había ido de preguntarse si era lo suficientemente bueno… a tratar de imaginarse que tan grandes eran los colmillos de Sonic en realidad y cómo sería el calabozo de su sótano.

De nuevo, nada de eso tenía sentido. Pero estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Se imaginaba que tanta gente estaría en el centro del pueblo, rodeando al visitante azul. Quizá hasta había llegado gente de otros lugares sólo para verle. Podía ser que gente que nunca sale de sus casas estuviera haciendo su camino entre la multitud para ver al héroe.

En medio de esos pensamientos, pudo escuchar un ruido parecido al de una turbina.

Decidiendo en dejar de ahogarse en sus propios nervios, se puso de pie y partió en la dirección de dónde provenía el ruido, poniendo toda su confianza en su par de orejas.

Finalmente, notó algo en una pequeña elevación de la superficie; un biplano… y, también, creyó haber visto algo azul. Sin embargo, no era una pendiente, no había forma de llegar allí caminando.

Intentó escalar, pero cayó en unos segundos. Esto no fue motivo para que se rindiese. Siguió intentando por un buen rato, aún si no estaba seguro el por qué de su motivación. Bien podría ser el avión, o quizá era la esperanza de encontrar a la persona por la que se había tomado la molestia de alejarse tanto de la ciudad como le fuese posible.

Cayó una última vez, pero todavía quedaba otro método para llegar a la punta.

Tomando una bocanada de aire en un intento de adquirir confianza en si mismo, se dispuso a mover sus colas tal como un helicóptero. Era una técnica que sólo lo había intentado unas cuantas veces, y siempre fallaba, pero optó por utilizarla una vez más.

Con franqueza, le asustaba caer; no podría agarrarse de nada, sería un impacto de lleno contra el suelo. Pero algo le decía que todo iba a estar bien, pasara lo que pasara.

Tardó un poco en lograr subir de esa manera, pero tenía el lujo de decir que lo había logrado.

Pausó para recuperar el aliento, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, para luego dar un vistazo hacia arriba, y volvió a divisar el algo azul mirando con concentración al biplano, tanto así, que parecía no haber notado al zorro detrás de los arbustos.

Miles se quedó allí parado por unos buenos minutos, sin hacer nada, sólo… viéndolo. Sacó la foto del periódico y comparó a la persona que había en la imagen con la que estaba parada al lado de la máquina repetidamente, como si creyera que iba a cambiar mientras no veía. Pero no encontró nada de diferencia, así que concluyó que ese ser azul era el mismísimo Sonic the Hedgehog.

Esperó un poco más antes de finalmente avanzar hacia Sonic, tratando de ignorar esa pequeña voz en su mente que le decía que corriera y no volteara hacia atrás. Estaba nervioso, y no se le podía culpar. Cualquiera en esta situación estaría nervioso. Era simplemente cosa de ver si podía sobrepasar ese miedo y conocer su destino, bueno o malo.

Respirando hondo para tranquilizarse, siguió caminando hacia el erizo que parecía todavía no darse cuenta de su presencia, con la intención de saludarle como una persona normal. Y, por un momento, creyó que el miedo se fue.

Hasta que empezó a ahogarse con su propia saliva, causando que tosiese fuertemente. Una de las orejas de Sonic crispó ante el ruido, y Miles cerró los ojos avergonzado; su plan había sido arruinado, y no quería más que irse.

Sintió que alguien lo miraba, y podía adivinar que era Sonic el causante. "Hola."

El zorro abrió los ojos ante la amigable voz, y contuvo el aliento en cuanto hico contacto visual con el erizo. Una cosa es verlo desde lejos, ¿pero que te dirija la palabra? ¡Debía ser un sueño!

"…Hola, señor," logró formar débilmente, casi como un susurro, antes de recordar las reglas que habían en caso de estar en presencia de alguien que merecía respeto: estar recto y no encorvarse en ningún momento.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el erizo con una sonrisa.

"Miles Prower…" antes de que pudiera terminar su respuesta con un título, Sonic le interrumpió, acto que Miles consideró algo rudo, pero dejó pasar.

"Sí, bueno, Miles, ¿por qué no vienes aquí? El piso tiene lugar para más de uno," rió el mayor de los dos, sentándose e invitando al zorro a que lo hiciera también. El niño obedeció sin decir palabra.

Mientras Sonic se iba para "buscar unas cosas que dejó atrás", Miles fue dejado a solas con el biplano. Se levantó y se movió más cerca a él para inspeccionarlo.

Estaba tan adentrado en su estudio de la máquina que no notó que Sonic había regresado y dejado una canasta en el suelo. Y tampoco notó que el erizo lo había estado viendo por un buen rato, sonriendo, antes de hablar. "Fascinante, ¿no?"

Miles casi moría del susto, pero rápidamente se compuso, disculpas formándose en sus labios. Pero quedó cayado cuando vio que Sonic no parecía enojado, y en su lugar agachó su cabeza y sentó de nuevo, aceptando una especie de hot dog con chili encima por parte de Sonic.

La conversación no fue nada espectacular; Sonic le preguntaba cosas a Miles sobre si mismo, sus intereses, y demás. El zorro respondía tan bien como podía, notando que algunas de sus respuestas, tales como su interés en volar y habilidad con sus dos colas –cosa que le llamó la atención a Sonic, y no paraba de interrumpir para decir lo "genial" que era- parecían impresionar a Sonic, basado en las sonrisas y asentimientos.

Después de un rato, Sonic pausó, y luego preguntó otra cosa más. "Niño… ¿qué tan nervioso estás?"

"N-no estoy nervioso en lo absoluto, señor," respondió, a pesar de que el nerviosismo se le salía por las oreja.

"Lo noté cuando te saludé, nunca había visto a alguien con la postura tan rígida," sonrió. "Relájate, chico."

Miles tardó un poco en entender las palabras de su acompañante, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que la espalda le dolía de sentarse tan derecho. Se encorvó un poco hacia delante, sintiendo varios músculos protestar. "Lo siento, señor…" mantuvo su atención en los granos de arena.

"Llámame Sonic, ¿de acuerdo? Ya me empezaron a cansar tantas formalidades."

"Sí, seño-err, Sonic."

"Bueno, ya te pregunté mucho sobre ti, ¿hay algo que quieras saber de mi?" Sonic ofreció.

Antes de que el niño pudiera detenerse, dijo, "¿No tienes colmillos ni nada, verdad?"

Después de un momento, estuvo sorprendido de escuchar a Sonic explotar en risa. "¿Colmillos? ¿Quién crees que soy, niño?" Cuando notó que Miles no se unía a la risa, se tranquilizó. "No te voy a lastimar, si eso es lo que crees." Se detuvo a meditar un segundo, luego volvió a articular otra pregunta, "está oscureciendo; ¿te llevo a tu casa?"

Aún si había estado nervioso todo el tiempo, debía admitir que había pasado un buen rato con Sonic, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de anochecer. Asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Sonic le diera la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

"¿Dónde vives? Te llevaré en un segundo," dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo alarde de su velocidad. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto escuchó la respuesta.

"En el orfanato."

El erizo se detuvo, y quedó quieto, pensando sobre la situación, y Miles no podía hacer más que preguntarse internamente qué pasaba.

"Vi que estabas admirando mi biplano…" Sonic comenzó, "¿quieres probarlo?"

Tails lo miró perplejo, ¿de verdad le estaba ofreciendo lo que él creía?

"…¿Hablas en serio?"

"¡Claro! Mira, yo conduzco, y tú disfrutas del paseo en el asiento trasero, ¿cómo suena eso?" buscó confirmación el erizo. La pregunta fue recibida con una enorme sonrisa por parte del zorro.

"¡Gracias, Sonic! ¡Siempre he querido volar en un avión, apuesto a que será fenomenal!" chillaba de emoción el niño, corriendo a subirse en el biplano. Sonic rió, encontrando la felicidad de Miles contagiosa, y se le unió en el avión. Un minuto después, despegaron.

Y Miles no podía estar más feliz.

Cada vuelta que Sonic daba, cada maniobra, el viento chocando contra su cara, todo eso le mantenía con una sensación de adrenalina, riendo sin parar en pura emoción.

¿Y Sonic? Él reía igual, pasando el momento de su vida. Honestamente, era mucho más divertido hacer ese tipo de cosas con alguien que en solitario.

Pero el tiempo seguía corriendo, y Sonic tenía que dejar al zorro.

Para Miles, fue demasiado rápido, pero aceptó sin más, bajándose del biplano junto con Sonic una vez aterrizado.

Y una vez que tocaron el suelo, platicaron. Sin nervios, sin miedo, sólo… platicaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

El erizo supersónico decidió no llevar a Miles como tenía planeado antes, y optó por caminar normal, eligiendo la ruta larga.

"¡Fue asombroso!" chillaba Tails con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, "¡No creí que fueras tan bueno piloteando, Sonic!"

Sonic rió, "Sí, bueno… en realidad no es mi cosa, apuesto a que tú serías mucho mejor."

"¡Ya quisiera! ¡Sería tan grandioso que yo pudiera hacer cosas así! Tener un biplano… ¡que locura!"

La conversación continuó de la misma manera hasta que dieron con el orfanato al que Miles llamaba hogar. Las risas, en ese momento, empezaron a desaparecer.

"Muchas gracias, Sonic, de verdad que me divertí mucho. Espero verte otra vez." Se despidió el zorrito, preparándose para entrar al edificio, pero algo lo detuvo. Una mano se había posado sobre su hombro. Y Sonic le hizo una pregunta que ciertamente no esperaba.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?... No creía que me divertiría tanto aquí; tú definitivamente eres alguien especial, Miles. Y esta noche me iba a ir, así que, pues… pensé que quizá querrías venir conmigo, sólo un par de días, y si no te gusta te traigo devuelta, y yo, err…" Sonic no sabía qué más decir; la expresión en la cara del chiquillo era imposible de leer, pero entendía si no aceptaba la invitación. Es decir, no todos querían meterse en una vida de peligros.

"Seguro." Afirmó lentamente Miles, cortando los pensamientos del erizo.

"¿Qué?"

"C-claro, sería… ¡sería estupendo, Sonic! ¡Me encantaría viajar contigo!" Dijo el zorro, cada palabra que salía de su boca con más emoción que las anteriores.

"¡Vale!" Riendo, Sonic tomó de la mano al chico, guiándole velozmente de vuelta al lugar dónde estaba el biplano. Una vez allí, Sonic miró a Miles, "Sólo para confirmar, ¿estás seguro de esto, Miles?"

"Nunca he estado más seguro de nada." Contestó con una sonrisa. "Y, por cierto, no sé si podrías… no llamarme Miles… no me gusta tanto mi nombre. Pero fuera de eso, todo está bien." Estaba a punto de tomar asiento en el avión, pero la voz de Sonic le detuvo.

"¡No hay problema, Tails!"

El zorro sonrió, y mientras despegaban de South Island, no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Las cosas parecían ciertamente ir en buen camino.

* * *

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sonic! Fue ayer, pero estuve ocupadirijilla. Así que este capítulo, que marca el día en que Sonic y Tails se conocierton, es en honor al cumpleaños del idiota azul. ¿Comieron Chili Dogs en su honor?__ Además, lo hice extra-largo, con 2402 palabras, soy muy generosa. Ya sé, pude haber hecho algo en relación a una fiesta sorpresa o lo que sea, pero tendrá que esperar a l próximo año; si no es el mismo día, no quiero hacerlo, y como estuve muy ocupada jugando Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (¡Lo compré hace dos días y está genial!) pues ya, este año Sonic no tiene un regalo digno de mi parte.  
_

_Sí, ahora, con respecto al capítulo en si. La mayoría del capítulo, llamo a Tails como Miles porque, bueno, ese es su verdadero nombre (Miles Prower), probablemente ya lo sabían, pero por si las dudas, les aviso. Tampoco me gusta pensar que abusaran de Tails, como muchos parecen creer (y no sé por qué), por sus dos colas. Claro, en mi head-canon, Tails y Sonic viven en un planeta similar a la Tierra, dónde la mayoría son humanos, y me parece estúpido pensar que un humano pasaría su tiempo burlándose de un zorro, porque, pues, es un zorro y... eso, a mi me enseñaron a huir de los zorros, no a burlarme de ellos.  
_

_Así es como me gusta pensar que se conocieron, sin cosas como "me escondo y vandalizo tu avión mientras no veas, ñakañakañaka"._

_Por cierto, aclaro, Tails, en este capítulo, tiene tres años (¡Que pequeño! ¿Si o no suena mayor?), y Sonic diez. O sea, hace doce años..._

**S.S.S. Hedgehogs: **Ya quisiera que todos fueran como Tails, es un ejemplo a seguir. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado, pequeño saltamontes! Puedes apostar a que pronto verás más de ellos dos actuando más como hermanos, o por lo menos mi intento de hacerlo ver así.

**waiting 27: **Ya sé, nadie espera que Sonic sea tan bueno con esas cosas, y sinceramente dudo que en algún momento pueda ser así de romántico, pero digamos que ya tenía idea de quién era la chica afortunada y le dijo lo que creía que a Cream le gustaría, hehe. Y, bueno, aquí está mi versión de cómo se conocieron, ¡espero que te haya gustado~!

**katy light hedgehog: **Tails es un amor~. Es difícil enseñar cosas que ni tú mismo entiendes, hehe. Sí, si no hubiera una diferencia de siete años entre ellos, funcionaría mejor, haha, y... espera, ¿rebeldía? ¡Claro, se me había olvidado! No sé si lo habías dicho como una idea, ¡pero ciertamente me diste una!

**Marceline2812: **Menos mal no preguntó de dónde salen los bebés, ¿verdad? Haha.

**Sonamyxsiempre: **Taiream forevah! Sí, Tails no es bueno ocultando sus sentimientos. ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!

_Y eso es todo por hoy. Recuerden, si hay algo que les gustaría decir, cualquier cosa, siéntanse libres de hacerlo, ¡lo apreciaría mucho, colegas! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
